


Doctor Who: The Campfire

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campfires, F/M, Family, Gallifrey, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Long before the doctor's travels begin, he visits a very special event with his granddaughter.





	Doctor Who: The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It plays long before the first episode ran. The First Doctor is much younger here (looks like we know) and his granddaughter here looks like a six year old girl.
> 
> Oh yes, as it is a little AU here, it will of course be a little different.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide. 

 

Doctor Who: The Campfire

 

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s8ZStQ_YSfs"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s8ZStQ_YSfs [/ link]

„Grandpa, may I be around the campfire with friends today?“

He looked up from his work and smiled. The little girl, who had been very excited for days, danced excitedly from one leg to the other, clapping her hands again and again.

„I will not be able to ban you because you would otherwise go there alone.“  
She nodded eagerly and finished his work to accompany her to the event. Of course, the others would talk again, because Susan was not a common name on Gallifrey, but he had persuaded the child's parents to call their daughter like that.

And he always said that he liked it so much.

The heat of the fire was already far to feel and yet she could hardly wait to come closer at last. The last campfire she had seen with her parents, but they would not be there this time.  
„They watch us no matter where they are now.“

„Hey, what are you doing here, traitor?“  
„My granddaughter wants to watch the campfire, so that should not be your problem.“

„You have revealed everything that makes the timelords, how can you give a child just a human name?“

„Susan is not like us, she's just a normal Gallifrey kid and she likes the name...“

The other man just snorted and finally said, before leaving, that he will eventually regret it.  
„People are a stupid people, you'll see it the same way one day as I do.“

The Doctor just smiled and went to his granddaughter without another word to enjoy the evening with her.

It was true that the people inspired him, of course they had their mistakes, but which species did not have them? There was no perfection. Not even with the Gallifreyern and certainly not with the Timelords.

„Is the man mad at me?“, The little girl asked and her grandfather squatted down to be at eye level with her.

„No, I would never allow that“, he promised firmly, „unfortunately there are always those who think they are above all others.“

„Then I will not let myself be confused“, she grinned, before turning to the spectacle.

The big campfire was kindled and, of course, the children's eyes shone the most. No matter on which planet, it's usually the little things that they can enjoy.

„Do not go so close!“, This was a warning to all children here. No matter how nice a campfire could be, it was also very dangerous at the same time.

The color of the fire was green, as there were certain substances in the wood that was responsible.

Normally, as on most of the planets in the universe, here on Gallifrey, too, there was fire red, orange, and yellow.

And alone, due to the fact that just green fire was very very rare, this event was also something very special, because even if the Gallifreyer reached an old age without the possibility to regenerate, it was not said that they did would experience a second time.

„That was really great!“, Susan was pleased, „thanks, that I was allowed to be here.“

The little girl hugged her grandfather and he could not help but laugh.

200 years later, a doctor known to us stole a certain time/spaceship and started a series of many adventures with many companions. And his granddaughter Susan accompanied him first.

The End...


End file.
